nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CheetahCurtis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello I see you are here. There is already a Nerf Wiki. Go to nerf.wikia.com. This is just a remake of from some of the people who got banned. 12:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, awesome. Glad you are concerned. I can review the blasters for you too. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello this is Major Eagle Bomber and I was wondering if you could help me make reviews for all the guns. Major Eagle Bomber 01:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Major Eagle BomberMajor Eagle Bomber 01:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Template * I've got the template set up at the moment without automatic infobox colors (you can manually set the colors using Bkg1= and Bkg2=). But if you want it automatic similar to the infobox colors on Bricki, you'll need to set that all up before changing the infobox. Feel free to ask me if you need help, but I won't be on too much for a while Nighthawk leader 01:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) adopting Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Please remember that it is best to ignore vandals and not respond to them either on their talk page OR in the edit summary; simply revert, block and move on. Good luck, and happy editing. -- Wendy (talk) 00:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) sounds like a plan. You can copy stuff from my wiki. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This is just me, Captain Riley on an alternate account. I look over this Wiki, to see how its doing. I might help out a little, but I am busy with another Wiki and my real life (School, Friends etc..) Slappy Was Here! 15:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) streamline I see that a streamline dart page has not been made. Correspondence badges does this wiki have badges? Spiderlily 21:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) badges how do you have badges? suck this bitch RE: Return Sorry, I haven't had much time lately for Wikia. I'm still trying to stay active on Brickipedia. Once things get stable there, I'll edit more here. - 20:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) NStrikeAgent335 05:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Hi!Just in case I need any pics to be uploaded,I will ask you! Regards,NStrikeAgent335 P.S. I need these photos.... Larami Darts Mega Darts Backlash Razorbeast Armorshot Striker Slingshot Sharp Shot SpeedLoad 6 Quick 16 Swarmfire Working together NStrikeAgent335 06:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey GameGear360,let's work together.I will write the articles,you can help me edit the articles and find the pictures for them,Sounds good,right? Okay NStrikeAgent335 12:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC)ALRIGHT,OKAY!Let's just search up pics. NStrikeAgent335 13:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC)GG! Use these photos!Urgently! http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/XXL%20Missile%20Proper%20Size.jpg XXL Bazooka Missile http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/XXL%20Missile%20Proper%20Size.jpg Mini Ballista Missile http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/Ultimator%20Missile.gif Mattel Missile NStrikeAgent335 05:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC)GG!Let's edit Mono Blast,Wildfire and Atomizer to make the grammar better!I will work on the page Cyclotron. No More Pages NStrikeAgent335 10:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC)I've got it,I will just be an "editor" from now on,you create the pages. P.S. Reviews NStrikeAgent335 10:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC)O yea,I will try to do reviews on the blasters. NStrikeAgent335 03:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC)GG,I've got the pics of the Switchshots up and running on the Wiki.(And pics for other blasters too) NStrikeAgent335 03:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC)I'm now posting photos on every blaster page. Rumours about the Stampede NStrikeAgent335 10:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC)GG,I'm sorry I've haven't been talking to you for a while,but,there are rumours that there would be a Nerf Sonic Series Stampede ECS.Also,there is more proof of the Stampede's 50-Dart drum.Is this a scam or what?! Rumours about the Stampede NStrikeAgent335 10:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC)GG,I'm sorry I've haven't been talking to you for a while,but,there are rumours that there would be a Nerf Sonic Series Stampede ECS.Also,there is more proof of the Stampede's 50-Dart drum.Is this a scam or what?! Rumours about the Stampede NStrikeAgent335 10:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC)GG,I'm sorry I've haven't been talking to you for a while,but,there are rumours that there would be a Nerf Sonic Series Stampede ECS.Also,there is more proof of the Stampede's 50-Dart drum.Is this a scam or what?! Using photos I just wanted to give you a friendly piece of advice. The images that you are using on this Wikia, whether posted by you or not, are on a person's site (Orange, if you did not know) that requires you to get permission for their use. He nevers gives permission, just for your knowledge, as I tried to get said permission years ago. Under Federal Copyright laws governing Intellectual Property, you must get permission from him. You can't just link to his page or state that you are using them and give credit. This is also in violation of Wikia's guidelines and Terms of Service. In the past, pictures of mine were on this wikia as well, but without my permission. I had the Wikia staff remove them. Orange will most likely do the same thing. Best suggestion is to remove the images and try to get the rights to use them from Orange himeslf (good luck) or to acquire the blasters yourself and take pictures of them. That is what I did, but I was a collector at the time, hence all the images you can find on the NerfWiki. They are nearly all from my collection. Again, just some friendly advice to help to avoid a serious legal quagmire. Cjbadger 19:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Pics NStrikeAgent335 06:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC)GG,I'm now one of your trusty helpers.Please tell me if you need any photos to be uploaded or any articles to be improved,alright? Nice One NStrikeAgent335 07:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Nice one GG!You got a photo from my favorite Nerfing site in my home country,SGNerf(Singapore Nerf).At least he gives us permission to use those photos. Huh NStrikeAgent335 22:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Huh?Who is the spammer?Let's just you and me discuss it,alright? NStrikeAgent335 11:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC)GG,I've got the urge of creating very important pages(Just 1 a day) and also,I don't want to hurt your feelings but,there is a Cyclone Shoot Disk gun I and III(I named them I,II and III) and I is bigger than II and III.(I will keep my promise of 1 a day,but if you need me to create more pages(I also added more ammo stuff),just tell me.Okee-Doke.) Thanks NStrikeAgent335 12:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Many Thanks GG!It is gonna be some time before we hit 460 pages.But anyways........We need 8 more pages to be on the same number of pages as Nerf Wiki. Little Discussion NStrikeAgent335 12:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Great!I will get started!But we can also secretly discuss about hitting more pages! Beat Nerf Wiki NStrikeAgent335 22:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) We beat Nerf Wiki's 451 Pages! Still need 1 more page NStrikeAgent335 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC)We need 1 more page to tie with the number of pages of Nerf Wiki. Page Comparison NStrikeAgent335 07:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC)I will give you a page comparison every day until we pass Nerf Wiki. NW-Nerf Wiki NBW-Nerf Blaster Wiki NW-454 NBW-453 Wake Up Call For NBW NStrikeAgent335 07:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC)ALERT!Looks like Nerf Wiki has overtook us by a very big margin! Now NW-462 NBW-453 We have not gotten to 460 pages!Both of us Rollbacks have to overtake them and dominate all the Nerf Wikias! Curious NStrikeAgent335 10:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC)So Far,Any New Pages?NSA335 FYI NStrikeAgent335 10:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Um,GG,FYI,The 1st Nerf Vortex Video Showed Off The Praxis,Nitron and Vigilon.The 2nd Video Showed Off The Proton and Vigilon.Another Thing:Listen carefully to some conversation after the Nitron is shown.It went like this:Ya Ready?Yea,Vortex PRAXIS.....It was the Praxis that was shown. Close to 466 Pages NStrikeAgent335 06:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC)We're close to Nerf Wiki's 466 Pages! Whiteout Series NStrikeAgent335 05:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC)GG,The Whiteout series of Nerf has arrived!Those are the White arctic-style Nerf Blasters.I've only seen the Longstrike and Maverick in whiteout.I'm gonna edit a bit of the front.And other stuff.NSA335 Whiteout Series NStrikeAgent335 05:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC)GG,The Whiteout series of Nerf has arrived!Those are the White arctic-style Nerf Blasters.I've only seen the Longstrike and Maverick in whiteout.I'm gonna edit a bit of the front.And other stuffWe have passed Nerf Wiki too!NSA335 Loads of pages NStrikeAgent335 12:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC)GG,I edited the front page,and we have got Marshmallow Blasters,Power Popper Blasters and Zoom-O Blasters.600 pages is so gonna be even sweeter.:D blocked Why am I still blocked! 16:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dylan81nerfer, anyway I need your help on dart blaster wiki. I've got a plan NStrikeAgent335 08:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)GG,why don't we just post some articles on other blasters?Like DIY Blasters' SG-PAR55M rifle?Or the +bow? Hmmm.... I added 2 pages. And congrats Congrats you hit 811 pages. I got a plan. Tell nstrikeagent35 to stop adding pages and add lots of info to them. Then you will be the best toy wiki ever.... --Dylan81nerfer 22:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ps Dart Blaster Wiki needs help to reach 100 pages. (sorry if I made any mistakes, Iam driving) Hmmm.... I added 2 pages. And congrats Congrats you hit 811 pages. I got a plan. Tell nstrikeagent35 to stop adding pages and add lots of info to them. Then you will be the best toy wiki ever.... --Dylan81nerfer 22:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ps Dart Blaster Wiki needs help to reach 100 pages. (sorry if I made any mistakes, Iam driving) About Dylan81nerfer NStrikeAgent335 11:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC)GG,why is Dylan81nerfer doing this to me?Why does he want you to be the best contributer here?We are teamed up,and why is he doing this to me?He seems to have hurt my feelings.NSA335 Woah Wow, this site is looking amazing! I'm am very impressed, especially with all of the new users. I'm sorry I haven't been very active here, and it looks to me there is plenty of work to be done. I am just so shocked. Great job GG360, this is awesome. Also, how go things with you? How is 9legoboy9? - 13:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I would be honored to have adminship here. :) and wow, crazy story. I'll miss 9legoboy9, sometimes I'll see his userpage and it saddens me. Brickipedia is kind of falling apart, trying to do my part in putting it back together. But not working out too well with all the wikia changes... -_- Anyways, I will happily edit here. Again, great job. This site brings back so many memories too. :) - 13:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that's so sad. Poor guy, whatta shame. It is falling apart, and with Nighthawk leader leaving for good, we're gonna lose our minds. I'm going to try and run for beauracracy on Brickipedia to get something good going. But we'll see what happens. Anyways, I gotta head out. I'll get to editing asap. Thank you so much for adminship, happy editing! - 13:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Apologised NStrikeAgent335 11:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Dylan Apologised to me,and I've got a secret. RE:Light Strike NStrikeAgent335 22:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Oh,Light Strike is a video game system that brings video games to our world.It is a little like Lazer Tag,BTW. Being Spammed NStrikeAgent335 11:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC)GG,I'm being spammed!NSA335 Re:Hey * Hey :) I'm guessing you mean you want things to show up for the "range", "accuracy", "reliability" and "rate" sections? Becuase everything else seems to be showing up (example below). If so, did you want the fields to be the star ratings like on the reviews wiki, or did you just want text to go there. But yeah, I'm happy to fix it, shouldn't take it too long, just let me know what you need to go in there :) Nighthawk leader 02:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) * Like how it is now? If so, you just had to change the parameter name in the switch statements, they were still the names from the reviews wiki :) You may want to change the size of the images though :) (not sure how big you want them, so I wasn't going to change it). Let me know if that's wrong or if you need me for anything else :) Nighthawk leader 02:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ** Haha no worries ;) Looks much better with the images resized. Let me know if you ever need anything again though, with me no longer really on Bricki anymore, I've got a fair bit of spare time :) Nighthawk leader 11:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Big Change NStrikeAgent335 21:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC)I noticed,GG.I'll try to use it,but I'm afraid I didn't do any reviews yesterday (9 Aug) as it was my country's national day.NSA335 Activation of Profile NStrikeAgent335 22:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC)GG,Just wondering how I activate my profile,I'm a bit stuck. Hello I see things are going good around here.... I am glad you guys went into the super soaker direction instead of light strike. Things are going around nerf wiki and I am kinda board but when I come here there are many opertunities. Jetcell says that unless new products come out, just make better quality pages. So I can't add Hydro cannon dual pack;Dylan81nerfer 01:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Heath lolsaywha? Hahaha same to you! Guess this is a Canadian thing... :P - 20:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Nerf Blaster Wiki is generally in pretty good shape, but needs a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. Your front page is a little bland -- could you please spruce it up and add some images? You also need to customize your community corner and clean up a few . Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) First of all cool new format! But as of recent findings Jerm got a bad new style double shot. Most of them do not have this problem 15:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Dylan81nerfer not logged in. Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continues to function properly with Wikia's ad policy, I made a few tweaks to it. Thanks for your hopeful understanding. - Wagnike2 21:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) spotlight Hi -- would you mind leaving a new request? I'd already archived the old one. The wiki looks fine now and I should be able to approve it :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Old Information I was createing a wiki for light strike and was hoping to retrive some of the information that you deleted off this wiki. If you can't give it to me I understand. Just hopeing to develope a site to give more in depth info on the product and possible modding/hacking of said hardware. If you are interested rich.whiffen.org/2011/10/more-'light'-'strike'-attachments-and.htmlCachedis a blog that is a break down of the IR code transmitted throught the guns. Yup I'm only on here because I was researching about Nerf guns (I plan on buying one soon) so yeah thanks for the welcome! No, actually. It only shot one dart. Although, you could store another dart in the handle. Obey me! -ObeyWeegee 21:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes! That's it! Obey me! -ObeyWeegee 21:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Mega Howler NStrikeAgent335 07:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Hmmm......seems like the Mega Howler Vortex football was first made by Koosh as I saw in one photo......But I am not sure why Koosh had the right to get the idea of the football. So, I'm pretty sure Nerf copied off their design, as the Koosh and Nerf versions of that football look very similar. NSA335